mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
The Town Hall is a place that reappears throughout the MySims series. It appears in every game except [[MySims Kingdom (Wii)|Wii version of MySims Kingdom]], and MySims SkyHeroes. ''MySims'' (Wii/PC) In MySims for the Wii and PC, the Town Hall is based in the center of Town Square. Rosalyn P. Marshall is the Mayor in these games. The Town Hall has 2 rooms in it. The smaller room has: a large table with 6 big chairs around it in the center, and a fireplace at the side. On the fireplace is a statue of someone. This is where Rosalyn makes most of her calls. Rosalyn will have you put a podium made of Red Apples in this room. In the bigger room, there is: 4 small chairs in the center, a couch in the corner, and a desk that is hidden away by some big boards. The rooms are surrounded by pillars. When you first make a new Sim in the game, you will be directed here where you will give the mayor your registration forms. Your first building task is also here where you will have to make a podium with 4 red Apple Essences and then later will be directed to the Flower Shop by the mayor. Rosalyn does a huge mass of paperwork here, which normally allow you to use new lot's or get new tools. ''MySims'' (DS) In MySims for the DS the Town Hall is run by Rosalyn's own aunt, Mayor Helen. ''MySims'' (Mobile) The Town Hall reappears again in MySims for mobile phones. ''MySims Kingdom'' (DS) The Town Hall reappears in MySims Kingdom, but only in the DS version, with Ellen as the mayor of your island. On the wall of the Town Hall is a picture of Rosalyn. It has a desk in the center, with various objects around the room. One of these objects is a bookshelf. ''MySims Party'' (Wii) The Town Hall is based in the "Centre Flower Garden" but is on the edge this time. Rosalyn returns as the mayor. Rosalyn is usually seen running beside it. It is on a platform. The only time you can go inside it is to play Rosalyn's mini-game, which has you running around the the Town Hall grabbing as much paperwork as you can. ''MySims Party'' (DS) Rosalyn appears as the mayor again in this game. She runs the Town Hall. ''MySims Racing'' (Wii) The Town Hall is where you have to go to start a Championship. Rosalyn waits there when there is a Championship to run. However, when you reach Star Level 5, and meet Sir "Ace" Charles, he waits by the Town Hall and you can no longer see Rosalyn there. He will challenge you to a nine lap race around a box and ramp covered Racing School track. ''MySims Racing'' (DS) Rosalyn is the Mayor again, and she is by the Town Hall. ''MySims Agents'' (Wii) In MySims Agents, the Town Hall appears in the first area of town, Main Street. Skip Rogers is the mayor this time. Inside, there is a statue. This statue looks like Morcubus. It has two bookshelfs on the wall but one is a fake a hides a safe behind it, which holds a secret letter from Morcubus himself. In the center of the room is a desk which has a computer on it, which you can hack to find out information about how he made a fake branch of government. Around the room, you will find many objects: random objects including: a globe, chairs, small tables and several other objects. Unlike the other games, the mayor isn't you're greatest friend. Instead, here he makes devious schemes to abuse his position and also to help Morcubus. ''MySims Agents'' (DS) The Town Hall is very similar to the Town Hall in DS version of MySims Kingdom, but is a lot more wooden and not so colorful. Hopkins is mayor this time. You have to start outside the Town Hall when you follow "Thief V" to his hideout. Trivia *In [[MySims (Wii)|Wii version of MySims]], along with the Town Hotel and your house and workshop, this is the only building where you can not kick out of the town. **The house location is also one of the only places where another Sim can't live. Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects